Camping is In Tents
"Camping is In Tents" is the forty-third and forty-fourth episodes of the first season of Total DramaRama. The episode premiered on June 10, 2019. Synopsis Part 1 Chef is excited to take the kids camping, however none of the toddlers are actually interested in it. Duncan especially hates the idea, as every time he's gone camping, he's gotten injured. On the bus ride there, Harold reads up about Bigfoot, while Beth reads up about Bigbutt. Courtney realizes while on the bus that she needs to use the bathroom, however Chef doesn't find anywhere to stop. Chef then crashes the bus into the camp site when trying to take a short cut to get there. Once there, Courtney begins following signs into the woods to find the bathroom and finds that it's an outhouse and decides to hold it. Back at the camp site, Harold tells everyone about Bigfoot, which Chef makes worse by accidentally making the kids afraid of him. While Chef sets up the tents, the children leave the clearing and wonder over by a cliff, which Owen accidentally falls down. Beth and Duncan go to check on him, and Harold heads back to the camp site. There, they find an abandon and destroyed campsite. After reading the person who was staying there's journal, they realize that he was attacked by Bigfoot. Inside they find a map to Bigfoot's treasure, much to Beth and Duncan's excitement. After Harold tells Chef the three left, he leaves to go get them, leaving the rest of the children alone, however scares the toddlers once before going. Chef finds Beth, Duncan, and Owen and refuses to listen to Duncan about Bigfoot's treasure, and takes them back to camp. Before they get back, however, Harold convinces the others to help him set traps for Bigfoot. Courtney decides to just go to the bathroom in the woods, but fails to go when rabbits watch her. While waiting for Chef to come back, Gwen decides to tell a scary story to the others. Part 2 Gwen begins telling her scary story, which is just truths about growing up, causing Leshawna to cry. They're interrupted when one of Harold's traps goes off, only to discover it was Cody who wandered into one of them. Courtney wanders off to go to the bathroom again, however a bush starts rustling and she runs away believing it to be Bigfoot. Jude decides he can't let Harold capture Bigfoot because Harold isn't going to let him have fun, and asks Izzy to help him find and warn Bigfoot. Meanwhile, Beth, Chef, Duncan, and Owen are still walking back to camp due to Chef getting them lost. It starts to rain, making Courtney have to use the bathroom more. Jude and Izzy climb a tree, and Chef takes Beth, Duncan, and Owen inside a cave. The next morning, Beth realizes the cave they slept in is on the map, meaning the treasure is real, which also means Bigfoot is real. Despite Owen's concerns, Chef begins looking for the treasure instead of going back to camp. At the camp site, Harold sets more traps, believing Bigfoot took Jude and Izzy. Jude and Izzy continue their search for Bigfoot, and actually succeed in finding him. Izzy reveals she can speak Sasquatch, and after a conversation with Bigfoot reveals his girlfriend dumped him. While looking for the treasure, Chef carries Beth and Duncan, while Owen falls behind and almost dies several times. Beth solves the last door to get to Bigfoot's treasure and they successfully steal it, however they accidentally cause the cave to cave in on itself. Once back at camp, Chef accidentally gets caught in several of Harold's traps. Courtney finally works up the courage to use the outhouse, but when she opens it, Bigbutt is inside. Bigfoot brings Jude and Izzy back to the camp site, and begins chasing Chef when he sees that he stole his treasure. He chases Chef towards the outhouse. Chef and the children retreat onto the bus and drive away. Bigfoot and Bigbutt reunite, and Bigfoot proposes to her. Once back at the daycare, Courtney run inside to use the bathroom, only to find it out of order. Credits Izzy files and paints Cerberus's nails. Cast and characters * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Courtney * Lily Bartlam as Gwen * Katie Crown as Izzy * Darren Frost as Harold McGrady * Sarah Gadon as Beth * Deven Mack as Chef Hatchet * Scott McCord as Owen * Drew Nelson as Duncan * Christian Potenza as Jude Lizowski * Bahia Watson as Leshawna * Wyatt White as Cody Anderson Non-Speaking * Bigfoot (pictured and imagined in Part 1; appeared in Part 2) * Bigbutt (pictured in Part 1; appeared in Part 2) * MacArthur Escobar (Part 1) * Cerberus (end credits) Additionally, a man speaks in Izzy's fake commercial in Part 2, but it's unknown who voiced him. Notes and trivia General * This is the first two-part episode of Total DramaRama. * The backgrounds for the camp site are a mix between locations at Camp Wawanakwa and Pahkitew Island. * Chef breaks the fourth wall and states something he says is foreshadowing for what's going to happen on that adventure. Continuity * Cody reveals he recently stopped wetting his pants, something that occurred in several previous episodes. * Jude pictures Bigfoot playing music, something his alternate universe counterpart did as a stand-in member of the Drama Brothers. * Izzy's commercial for her fake restaurant, Tatter Tatter Tatters, is similar to Sugar's advertisement for Darwin's Food Safari seen in her audition tape. * Izzy reveals she speaks Sasquatch, which continues the trend of her being able to communicate with animals that her main universe counterpart had. References * Owen suggesting it was a "bearnado" that destroyed the camp site is a reference to the Sharknado film series. * The treasure hunt Beth, Chef, Duncan, and Owen go on is a reference to the Indiana Jones franchise. Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__